Train X Saya drabbles!
by blazingeyes
Summary: A collection of drabbles written by me and my friend Suli-chan! Her FFN ID is Gilraen Narmolanya. Oh and it also includes poems.R&R please! Train X Saya
1. And then came an Angel

**Me: All right minna-san! Here's the first fic of the Train and Saya drabble series! It's a poem written in Train's POV! Oh and some of these drabbles will be written by me, some will be written by my friend Suli-chan (her Fanfiction ID is Gilraen Narmolanya), and some will be written by both of us together! So the first one is mine! Hope you like it and please review! ^_^**

**Also, I've drawn a pic for this fic! You can find the link to it on my bio...Please check it out and tell me what you think! ^_^**

**  
________________________________________________________________**

**And then came an Angel…**

Staring at these blood-stained hands,

Hands made to kill.

Against my nature,

Against my will.

Do I even have the right to repent?

All those lives lost

And all the pain

It cost.

Enveloped by a darkness

Of my own.

I realize, that what I've reaped,

Is what I've sown.

I stare up at the moon,

A lonely cat.

And admire its pure whiteness,

But purity? What is that?

Something my tainted soul,

Could never understand.

I continued to stare

At my soiled hand.

And then came an Angel.

With a voice so sweet,

And soft, white wings

She sang of happiness;

Of wonderful things.

She sang of the world

In a different light

And thrived on every sound,

Every scent, every sight.

At last she turned to me,

With shining eyes.

And with that one look she dispelled

All the darkness and the lies.

The Angel took my hand in hers

And dried away my tears.

For the first time ever I felt bliss;

An existence free of fears.

She said, "The past is over,

Gone and dead.

Live life anew,

And keep looking ahead!"

With a look so tender

That it melted my heart,

She said, "Time to go,

For now we must part."

And so into the shadows,

She started to drift,

But not without leaving me

A little gift:

_Hope._

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Hope you liked it and please review! Also, if you add this to story alert, you'll know when the next drabbles are coming up. So stay tuned! Ja ne! ^^**

_~blazing-chan~_


	2. A Cat's Swift arrow

**Gilraen Narmolanya – Hey Suli here and this is the second fic of the drabble series…another poem! Hope you like it! **

A Cat's Swift Arrow

Your name, it means Swift Arrow.

And you are one, you know?

Your very existence and sudden appearance caught me off guard,

Stunning me. I didn't realize

That I needed help. But you saw,

You were wise.

You live by such a simple philosophy,

You just wanted to live freely.

You wanted an opportunity to choose.

It didn't matter that you would do the same -

It was the principle of the thing

To you, people's lives weren't like pawns of a chess game.

You wanted everyone to make their own decisions,

The right ones.

And not to be pawns, like I was,

And you stuck to your guns.

Stuck to the principles you lived by.

And now, even when you're gone,

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you

Not even one.

You have a certain je ne sais quois.

I can't describe it,

It was your spirit, so carefree,

That freed me.

I'll never forget you -

Saya.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**blazing: Wow that was soooo awesome!!**

**Suli: Anyway R&R plz?**


	3. In The Sandbox

**Hi everyone! Random inspiration! Hope you like it…**

**XxX**

"_In The Sandbox"_

He stared at the sandbox, standing there, absolutely motionless. Okay, _glared _at it would be a better term.

Orders were fine, but what was he expected to do till then? He almost reluctantly lifted up the heavy gun and brought it up near his face to look at it again; to remind himself.

One might rightly wonder what a 6 year old would be doing all alone in an abandoned playground fingering a dangerous weapon. Only, Train Heartnet was _not _an ordinary 6 year old. Far from it. He was a member of Chronos, or would soon be, once his training was complete.

His training consisted of learning how to kill efficiently. Their reasoning was, the earlier, the better. They planned to make good use of him, they did. He was young, sharp, quick on the move and potentially very useful to them. What did it matter to them that they were wrecking his childhood? What did they care that he was alienated from society? It made no difference as long as their goal was achieved in the end.

A faint rustling sound from behind interrupted Train's brooding. He turned around sharply, ready to strike if the need should arise. However, what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

It was a small girl – possibly around the same age as him. She had very short dark brown hair and sparkling turquoise green eyes.

The rustling sound had been from the tiny white yukata she wore. She held a small white stuffed kitten in one hand, dragging it around carelessly in the sand. She cocked her head slightly in one direction and smiled curiously at him.

He surreptitiously slipped the gun into his coat pocket, after assuring himself that there appeared to be no immediate danger. But he continued to watch her warily, acutely conscious of her every movement. It never did to let one's guard down.

"Hello." She said presently as she stepped into the sandbox beside him.

Train simply stared at her, unsure of what to say. His incessant training had hardly left him time for learning how to exchange pleasantries.

She however, continued on, undeterred,

"What's your name?"

A more direct question, thankfully.

"Train." He said shortly, feeling it wouldn't cause that much harm to reveal his name. It sounded strange, coming out of his mouth for probably the first time. Words themselves sounded alien to him outside his mind, seeing as they spent most of their time hidden there.

"Train…" she repeated. Then, "My name's Saya."

He blinked to indicate that he understood. Suddenly, as though seized by an impulse, she squatted down onto the sand, creating a tiny dent where she sat. She patted the sand next to her, indicating that he sit down as well.

"We should build a sand castle!" she gleefully announced, oblivious to the fact that this earth-shattering statement had had no visible effect on her companion.

This time Train blinked not in comprehension, but in confusion.

"A…sand castle?" he questioned, the words escaping his lips, slowly and hesitantly.

"Yep!" she grinned cheerfully. Without further explanation, she tossed her stuffed cat to the side and started scooping piles of sand together to form a sort of mound. By now, he had sat down, watching her in an almost fascinated manner. Slowly, without understanding why, he started copying her movements.

In a while, they had a reasonably large mound of sand in front of them, which looked less like a castle than anything. However, as Train looked into Saya's shining eyes, he felt an indescribable emotion seeping into his system.

She smiled and laughed happily and clapped her little hands at their lopsided sand castle.

"That was fun! We should do it again!" she looked into Train's eyes earnestly as she said this, almost mesmerizing him.

"W-why?" he blurted out.

"Because…" she pursed her lips, frowning slightly at his question as though the answer was obvious, "…we're friends! And that's what friends do!"

"Friends?" Train stared at her as though she had spoken in a different language.

"Yeah…" She stood up now, scooping up her stuffed toy and hugging it to her chest, "I have to go now."

Train did not respond. His head was still reeling from her previous statement.

"Bye, then! See you later…Train!" She called out even as she hurried away into the darkness.

His stomach felt an unfamiliar but not altogether unpleasant lurch.

"…_we're friends!" _

His first…friend.

He felt rather giddy even without doing anything strenuous. And as he stood up, for the first time, the weight in his pocket, as well as the weight in his chest…seemed to have lightened a little.

**XxX**

**Aww…wasn't that cute? I can just imagine a tiny Train and Saya playing in the sandbox! Anyways…R&R people!**

_blazing-chan~ _


	4. Is it possible to change our destiny?

**I heard this song and it totally struck me as a song for this couple. Sorta angsty, but what the heck? So is the anime…:P**

**(A/N: This is from episode 6 of the anime, when Saya…you know, **_**dies .**_**Sort of an account of Saya and Train's perspectives before and after.)**

**Oh and one more thing, in case you don't notice or understand, the song is in **_**bold and italics.**_** Kay?**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**XxX**

"_Is it possible…to change our destiny?"_

As she lies there, in his arms, bleeding, she knows it's over. She sees her future coming to an end; in minutes, possibly. And his future…she wonders, will there be an empty hole in it, where she should've been?

_**Empty frames, **_

_**Pictures torn apart,**_

_**No goodnight kisses anymore,**_

_**Oh…**_

Her eyes fill up with tears, blurring her vision, as she looks up to him, an expression filled with longing, regret and quiet desperation.

They both know it. They know it's the end. He yells at her not to speak that way. He tells her she'll be alright. But they both know, deep down. They know.

Her unsaid goodbye hangs on the tip of her tongue. But she realizes that the reason it's so hard to say goodbye is the other unspoken things that are now weighing down upon her heavily.

_**And goodbye, sweetie**_

_**Now I have to go**_

_**Remember me…**_

She feels it slipping away from her, too quickly for her liking. But maybe it's better this way. Maybe this is how it's supposed to happen. She lifts up her pale languid hands and places them on his gun, clutched in his sweaty, numb hand. She tightens her fingers around them. She tells him to never let go of it, no matter what; for she knows that her time is up. But she cares too much about him. She doesn't want to be a burden, even after she…leaves.

_**There is a better place that awaits me,**_

_**I'll see you there,**_

_**You've got the whole world,**_

_**Ahead of you…**_

And then it's over. Her hand falls down to the ground, and her eyes close, a lone silvery tear running down her cheek, as she expresses her final wish. Her final unfulfilled wish.

_**I'm sorry, I didn't say goodbye**_

_**I'm sorry that, I made you cry**_

_**And I'd make it up to you**_

_**If I had the chance to, oh…**_

He stares at her cold body. For a second, he doesn't believe. He can't believe. But then the reality of it all crashes over him like a terrible wave, sudden and drenching. He gently places her unmoving frame on the ground and stands up, whispering her name in a voice heavy with emotion.

_**What are we supposed to do?**_

_**When everything goes wrong**_

_**Is it possible,**_

_**To change our destiny?**_

Why did it happen? Why? Why? But it doesn't matter how many times he asks himself. The fact is that…it _had. _Everything he's ever been looking for- a friend, a loyal companion, maybe…maybe something more. It's all gone. All his hopes shattered, in an instant.

_**What are we supposed to do?**_

_**When everything right goes wrong**_

Destiny. What a beautiful, but terrifying word. Is this fate? Denying him everything he has ever hoped for? Is that all he is entitled to?

_**It's impossible,**_

_**To change our destiny**_

_**To change our destiny…**_

But even as he suffers, even as he hurts, he imagines that she is there. Watching over him, through it all. And waiting. Waiting to meet him there, one day.

_**There is a better place that awaits me,**_

_**I'll see you there,**_

_**You've got the whole world,**_

_**Ahead of you…**_

_**Ahead of you…**_

And until then, he'll keep moving forward. Keep going on until he can reach his final destination.

So that one day…they can reunite again, in a better place.

**XxX**

**Yes, readers. That was a semi-song fic inspired by Daphne Khoo's "I'm sorry". Hope you enjoyed it and hope you didn't shed too many tears! Review please! Until next time then!**

_blazing-chan~_


End file.
